Slayers END
by Steffi Anderson
Summary: Post TRY, 4th season. Ep#1: 'The Black White Magic Festival!' New town, old friends and someone's come along to crash the party. Why does this sound familiar?


I have had this in my head for ages but never bothered writing it since many have already made fics continuing the story of Slayers. But I took Tori's advice and started it anyway. I am writing this as a place to also express many ideas which just didn't do well in a small fanfic of their own. It needed the whole dramatic thing and all. I am also writing this for the fun of it. Expect the usual Slayers silly-ness ahead.  
  
As I am writing this in English, I'm using the English version of Slayers. Yeah, the only real difference is their voice actors and sometimes their personality may seem a bit different as a result (Sylphiel and Xellos for example). Although I will be referring to Xellos and his kind as Mazoku, opposed to 'monster' as Software Sculptors decided to translate it. Monsters are actually things like the blobs in NEXT (on the lower end) or vampires (on the higher end) and while they can only do evil to the world and humans, Mazoku are much stronger and are physically different.  
  
Everyone happy, ne? Good. Then on with the tale!  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Slayers.  
  
  
  
Ep #1  
  
The Black White Magic Festival!  
  
Lina Inverse gave a satisfied sigh and took another bite out of the chicken drumstick in her hand, about to be devoured along with the past five. She lent back in her chair to glance up at the wooden ceiling of the inn. Her self-proclaimed body guard and traveling companion, Goury Gabrieve, was sitting opposite, attacking the last of the shrimp. His mind could travel little further then one topic, and at that point in time, it was food.  
  
The pair had decided to do a bit of sightseeing with no real destination in mind. It had drawn them here, to Crete, a city known for its ancient heritage thus plenty of old mansions, ruins and even a couple of temples.  
  
'Hey, Goury.' She began, re-grounding the four legs of her chair. Her response was the gurgles and grunts of him eating. 'Goury.' She tried again.  
  
No response.  
  
'Hey! Goury!'  
  
Still no response.  
  
'Jellyfish brains!' She yelled, jumping to her feet. Goury jumped, along with the other dinners.  
  
'What is it Lina?' He asked slightly bewildered. Lina settled down as if her outburst had never occurred. The other dinners continued to stare silently at her back though.  
  
'I was just thinking about all we been through.' She said picking up another drumstick, 'Its like there isn't anything else to experience. Filia used to comment how us humans seem to live life to it's fullest.'  
  
'So?'  
  
'Well, I'm not yet eighteen and I've already saved the world on four occasions.'  
  
Goury was trying to pick up a piece of bread with chopsticks. 'My mum used to say never go looking for trouble, it's more likely to find you.' He got the piece in his mouth.  
  
Lina sighed. 'The problem with you Goury, is you're one walking bag of trouble.'  
  
Goury coughed up the chopsticks.  
  
Sometime later, out in the town after having paid for their meal with money Lina had stolen from bandits, which had been stolen from bandits, which had been stolen from another gang of bandits, that had stolen it from yet another group of bandits…somewhere along the line decent folk had worked for it, but they were long forgotten, Lina and Goury were walking about in search of dessert.  
  
Lina became aware of the kid following them after having made three right hand corners and the child was still behind them. At the next one she waited to pounce on the kid.  
  
It was a boy with sandy hair and big blue eyes. He gasped and fell backwards when Lina jumped in front of him. She stood with her hands on her hips. 'What is it that interests a kid like yourself to go following me around?'  
  
'Er…are you…are you…' He stammered in fear, picking himself up off the ground.  
  
'Am I, what?' Lina asked.  
  
'Are you the famous sorceress Lina Inverse?' He managed.  
  
This statement must have flicked the mood switch in Lina's head as instead of towering over the boy she moved her hands down to her knees and crouched down to his level. She smiled with shinning eyes. 'Yup, I am.' She replied pleasantly to her newfound fan. Or so she thought.  
  
His upper lip trembled and his eyes widened in fear. 'Mum-mummy!' He wailed and turned to run. 'Mummy! The Devil's Servant is here! She's come to get me like you said. I'm sorry mummy, I'll be a good boy.' His cries echoed off down the streets.  
  
Lina sighed and hung her head momentarily. 'Such is the price of fame.' She stood up, her eyes glowing with fire. 'Devil's servant!' She yelled after the boy, 'I'll give you devil's servant! Fireba-'  
  
'Lina!' Goury grabbed her arms from behind, preventing her from casting the spell. Lina struggled against him.  
  
'What would you expect with an attitude like that?' A calm and collected voice sounded behind them.  
  
Lina stopped struggling against Goury to see who it was. Goury also turned, placing one hand on the hilt of his sword, still in its scabbard.  
  
Lina gasped with joy. 'Zelgadiss!' She cried out.  
  
'Hey! Zel!' Goury repeated, removing the hand from his sword.  
  
Indeed the chimera was behind them, all clad in the usual get up. His hood was pulled down as far as the cowl would allow and his facemask held firmly up so only a set of blue eyes were visible. Although one could still see that his skin was rock and not a normal human's face.  
  
'What are you doing here?' Lina asked.  
  
Zelgadiss sighed. 'Need you ask?'  
  
'Oh, yeah, right. Cure, eh?' She said. 'Any luck?'  
  
Zelgadiss sighed again. 'I've been to the two main temples, checked out the mansions accessible to the public and stole away in one that wasn't. I've only checked one pile of rubble though.'  
  
Lina looked suspicious. 'Just how long have you been here, anyway?'  
  
This time Zelgadiss sweat dropped. 'I've been here nearly a week but spent that trying to avoid you. I only just decided that traveling with the devil's servant means people won't be so surprised at my appearance.'  
  
Lina appeared fairly calm. 'Nice one, Zel.' She grabbed him in a headlock where he began to gurgle and gasp for air. 'Next time you feel like avoiding me, why don't you stay away permanently!'  
  
'Hey, come on Lina.' He protested.  
  
It was Goury who was to save the day, thanks to his stomach and keen sight. 'Look! Ice cream!'  
  
Lina dropped Zel. 'Where? Where?'  
  
'Over there!' Goury directed. The two rushed towards Goury's findings leaving Zelgadiss alone in the streets. He adjusted his facemask with an exasperated sigh and began to follow at his own more dignified pace.  
  
'Note to self. Next time, actually do stay away from Lina. Or at least try lying first.'  
  
As luck would have it, Zelgadiss found himself sitting at yet another table rather then searching for his cure, as he would have preferred. But what was to be expected if he decided to stick with Lina and Goury. Lina was a bottomless pit and Goury's stomach always seemed as full as his head, which suggested it wasn't. The pair was now involved in a pitiful fight over a chocolate sundae. It made Zelgadiss sick just watching them that he had forgowed the chance to drink his own substance that sits in a mug and he drinks a lot.  
  
'Didn't you two just eat?' He asked. He had removed the facemask, not so nervous in the company of his friends  
  
Lina nodded. 'That was the main course. This is dessert.'  
  
'Why do I bother?' Zel asked himself.  
  
Lina took another spoonful, shoving Goury's arm aside. 'Mmm, yummy! Ice cream!' She thought for a bit while her mind worked on the taste test results. 'Not nearly as good as Saillune though.' She concluded.  
  
'I don't know, Lina.' Goury objected taking half of the sundae in one go. 'I think it tastes good.'  
  
'You think everything tastes good. And stop taking it all!' Lina knocked his spoon out of his hand and made a dive for the remaining ice cream.  
  
'Hey! I didn't eat that much! Lina!'  
  
Zelgadiss turned his chair away from them. He noticed a little girl staring at him and began to get annoyed. One would think that after this many years, he would be used to the strange looks he received but they seemed only to remind him of his failure at finding a cure so far. But it wasn't only the little girl. Everyone was staring at them. Particularly as they sat outside in the fresh air. He guessed they weren't used to garbage guts beating each other up over a chocolate sundae.  
  
'Uh, Lina.' He started, 'It appears your behavior is beginning to attract unwanted attention.'  
  
Lina paused in her struggle with Goury over the spoon. The other had mysteriously disappeared somewhere during the fight. Lina glanced around at everyone. 'Let them stare.' She said.  
  
'Lina…' Zelgadiss whined. He hated the attention.  
  
'Well they should know better then to stare at the devil's servant.' Lina pointed out giving the crowed a warning look.  
  
'You like that title, don't you?' Zel asked.  
  
'No! I do not! And I'll personally fry the next person to call me that!'  
  
'But didn't you just call yourself-'  
  
'Shut up, Goury!'  
  
By now the place had cleared, leaving only a lone gust of wind in the street as company. Zelgadiss sighed. 'I wonder if we can have a meeting without been thrown into another quest to save the world.' He pondered.  
  
'Not likely.' Lina replied, 'Who would want to watch a show like that?'  
  
'Why do I get this bad feeling?' Zel hunched over. At that point his keen sense of hearing picked up the sound of hoof beats in the distance, drawing nearer. 'Shhh.' He hissed to the others. The horses were very near by, he could feel it. To prove his point right the first of them rounded the corner, an elegant white mount leading the way followed by a couple of guards. Seated on the white horse was none other then Amelia Wil Tessa Saillune.  
  
She had perfect posture, silky black hair, a pleasant smile, and a nice figure holding up the elegant pink dress that she wore, fit for a princess. That could have had something to do with the fact that she was the crowned princess of Saillune. But Saillune certainly was a fair journey from Crete.  
  
'Well that's confirmed it.' Zelgadiss said, his cheeks reddening slightly. 'If she's out here then we are defiantly about to cop a blow from fate.'  
  
'Oh stop been so depressive, Zel.' Lina stood up and began jumping up and down. 'Hey! Amelia! Over here!' It didn't occur to her that there wasn't anyone else in the street.  
  
Amelia opened her shinning blue eyes to find her friends sitting in a group to one side of the road. She didn't know whether to be happy at seeing them in so long, or to be annoyed that the destructive sorceress had turned up then of all times. She did know, however, that ignoring them got no where.  
  
In the end, being the bright bubbly person she was, Amelia decided to go with excitement. 'Miss Lina! Mr Goury!' She cried, leaping down from the saddle to run the distance. Her guards got a shock, thinking something was wrong.  
  
Lina let Amelia wrap her arms about her and swing the princess around. 'Oh Miss Lina! I haven't seen you in so long.' Amelia cried, her eyes beginning to build small tears of happiness. Goury patted the princess warmly on the head.  
  
'Hey, Amelia. You've grown.' He noted, realizing how much further up his chest she came.  
  
Amelia smiled. 'Yup. I told you I would, Mr Goury.'  
  
'Yeah.' Lina was tapping one foot on the ground. 'You're almost as tall as me.'  
  
Zelgadiss stood up at that point, catching Amelia by surprise. Through her excitement at seeing the others, she hadn't noticed him. He smiled to her kindly and shook her hand across the table. 'Mr Zelgadiss?' She asked. He nodded.  
  
Lina was watching the two with intent. Obviously something was going on between them that she couldn't pick up. Goury was also watching but without a damn clue as to anything.  
  
Lina grinned. 'So,' She began giving Amelia a friendly thump on the back. A little too hard as the princess stumbled into Zel's arms. The pair both blushed furiously and separated quickly. Lina's grin widened. 'So, what brings you here to the outer world, Amelia?'  
  
'Oh, don't you know Miss Lina?' Amelia asked. 'Crete is home to a number of temples, and more within close proximity. They hold a White Magic Festival every five years and they invited me, been the strongest white magic user to come out into the outer world. You know our magic is beyond theirs.'  
  
'Hence all the white streamers and lanterns.' Zelgadiss drew the parallel. Amelia nodded.  
  
'White streamers?' Lina asked.  
  
'Oh Miss Lina.' Amelia said in a voice that suggested she had just asked what her name was. 'There's one just above you.'  
  
Indeed their was, strung from an upper window of the inn across the street. Three white lanterns hung from it at equal intervals. 'There are more closer to the center of town.' Zelgadiss said. 'I guess that would explain people's hostility to you, Lina.' Amelia appeared slightly confused.  
  
Lina scowled. 'And why did you get a personalized invitation opposed to the rest of us. I can do white magic too, you know.'  
  
Amelia cowered back, 'Um, I think your reputation is over shadowed by your black magic, Miss Lina. And maybe your knack for destroying things.'  
  
'What did you just say?!' Lina threatened. Amelia backed away from her.  
  
Zelgadiss shrugged, 'And with a tittle such as the Devil's Servant-' He realized what he had just said.  
  
Too late.  
  
'Fireball!'  
  
A rather singed Zelgadiss stuck his head up from the other side of the table. 'Lina…' he groaned then flopped back down out of view.  
  
'What was it you were saying?' Lina returned to a slightly shocked Amelia. Obviously having spent the year apart in the safety of the Saillune palace had made her forget Lina's ruthful-ness.  
  
'Um, er, well I guess if people do refer to you as that…' She trailed off at the look she was receiving from Lina. 'And I guess in the case of Mr Zelgadiss…'  
  
'Don't bother.' He cut in, standing up and brushing the dirt from his knees. Bits of his wired hair were still frizzled, now visible that his hood had fallen back.  
  
'Princess?' One of the guards spoke. They had come up behind the group, leading Amelia's white horse.  
  
Amelia smiled to them. 'Oh don't worry. I'll be walking with my friends.' The guards looked to each other, shrugged, nodded to her, then went back to their inattermate state.  
  
They started their way to the center of the town for the White Magic Festival, and into the sunset just to create a picturesque scene. 'Say Amelia, how's Prince Phil these days?'  
  
'Fine, fine.' She replied remembering all too well Lina's thoughts on her daddy.  
  
'Prince Phil…' Goury was scratching his chin.  
  
Lina glared up at him. 'Don't tell me you've forgotten.'  
  
'Well it has been two years.' Zelgadiss pointed out. 'I doubt he could even remember Sylphiel now.'  
  
'That's true.'  
  
'Prince Phil!' Goury called in triumph, 'Isn't he the one you say is the overgrown dwarven prince of Saillune, Lina?'  
  
'No, Goury, I didn't-'  
  
'Miss Lina, why do you always have to be so rude about my daddy?'  
  
'I didn't do anything.'  
  
'You called him a dwarf.'  
  
'Stay out of this Goury.'  
  
Zelgadiss sighed. 'Here we go again.' He muttered. No body took notice of him.  
  
The festival kicked off as the last golden ray of sun dipped below the horizon. All of the white lanterns (chochin) in Crete were lit for the occasion and further more children were given little ones to run around with on the end of short poles. To someone flying in the sky, what the hell someone would be up in sky for was beside the point, it would have looked like a nest of fireflies.  
  
Down on the ground Amelia had left the group to get ready behind a makeshift tent in the rather large town-square, which was of course was circular despite its tittle.  
  
Zelgadiss was taking full advantage of the night by pulling both hood and facemask up so that they threw shadows across his eyes and surrounding rock skin. Fortunately he was warring white, otherwise he may have appeared a little too suspicious.  
  
He kept loosing track of Lina and Goury though.  
  
'Look! Kababs!' He heard Lina's voice somewhere in front of him. Before he could respond though, she had disappeared with Goury in tow.  
  
'Well at least someone is making a profit from all this.' He commented, scanning the square again. In the end he decided choosing a seat in front of the stage was the easiest thing to do. He found three in the centre so they would get a clear view of whatever was to be expected at a White Magic Festival, and waited for Lina and Goury to show. Perhaps, just perhaps, something someone said up on stage would give him a clue as to where to look for his cure.  
  
Actually someone was surveying the festival from a birds eye view. They were sitting on a rooftop, unseen, watching the town-square. Too many people moved about below for them to distinguish one from the other.  
  
Another person appeared next to the first. 'So, got any plans?' The second asked in a rather happy, excited voice. Even in the dim light one could see his short blue hair and the staff he twirled about in front of his body.  
  
'Dive down, blow them all to pieces, pull the targets out.' The first answered, keeping a firm eye on the crowed below. He too had an identical colour of blue for hair, if not a bit darker in shade.  
  
'Dear brother, you have no imagination, do you?' The second teased. 'Come on, creativity…you have to some in there.'  
  
The first glared at him.  
  
The second shrugged. 'You're no fun. In General.' He burst into fits of giggles.  
  
'Your turning more into her everyday.'  
  
The second guy smiled insanely.  
  
Little did they know that someone also watched them.  
  
~~~ (this means we have funny music and piccy's of characters)  
  
The night was already dark so there was no need for dimming lights, but something in the air held the tension before a curtain rise. Everyone was watching the stage intently, many seated in the rows before it. Even the guy selling kababes had silenced his call knowing that the festival was about to start. Everyone knew…that is except two.  
  
Lina and Goury were been just there usual selves. They each had six kababs, three in each hand, plus Goury was also supporting a bucket of popcorn.  
  
'Zelgadiss?' Lina called trying to find him and their seats in the crowed. 'Would have helped if he hadn't pulled that hood up.' Lina mumbled to herself. Zelgadiss shrank in his seat, but Lina still spotted him and made her destructive way over to him. 'Excuse me' caused someone to get elbowed in the jaw, and 'Coming through' meant someone else had their foot trodden on.  
  
Lina popped up next to Zelgadiss with a kabab in hand and a huge friendly grin on her face. 'Hi, Zelgadiss.' She greeted without considerate of other people. 'Look, I even got you a kabab.'  
  
Zelgadiss was aware of other people hissing at them to be quiet. Without saying a word he reached up and grabbed Lina by the shoulder, then pulled her down into the seat next to him.  
  
Backstage, Amelia was waiting for her cue. She had on a white dress, gold tiara and a pair of white wings. She was watching the little old lady out on stage, now in the spotlight.  
  
'Last year,' The old lady began, 'I went to visit my daughter in her sea side town. While I was there I saw an extraordinary sight. It was a girl, perched on top of this really tall pole. She flew down to us…'  
  
'Can you imagine the odds?' Zelgadiss remarked in disbelief.  
  
'Shh.' Lina hushed, 'Amelia's about to make her entrance.'  
  
Underneath his facemask, the chimera blushed.  
  
'…Yes! It was an angel from within the Mazoku Barrier. She had come out to our land that day to help us, and now she is back.' The old lady made a little flourish, her age old bones not capable of anything more. The spotlight, from where ever it was, swung around to the side of the stage. Amelia stepped out to a gasp of awe.  
  
'These people are easily fooled.' Again Zelgadiss commented.  
  
Goury was staring at the stage. 'I didn't know Amelia was really an angel.'  
  
Lina sighed, not bothered with hitting him for his stupidity.  
  
Amelia, it seemed, was loving it. She was dancing around on stage dressed up as an angel, her big blue eyes filled with joy. She stopped in the centre of the stage, thanked the little old lady before facing the crowd, her eyes still alight. 'As I said that day, I will say now, Justice is the only way for the heart. You must live and strive to work together if you want to make this a better land. After the darkness that swept the world…'  
  
'Here we go.' Lina grumbled. 'Oh well. Perhaps she'll mention my name.' Her own eyes suddenly lit up at the possibility.  
  
Zelgadiss glanced side ways at her. 'Then people won't refer to you as…er…that tittle?' His last frying was a little too fresh in mind.  
  
Lina was about to reply when something distracted her down on stage. Amelia had naturally made her way up on to one of the supporting beams, balancing right above even the stage where she could strike everyone with the overwhelming essence of love and justice. That wasn't so much the problem, but rather something else now shared the stage. Someone had materialised there.  
  
He glanced up at Amelia, raised a hand and fired a dark ball of energy her way.  
  
'Amelia!' Zelgadiss cried, unaware of Lina and Goury doing the same.  
  
Amelia noticed the attack heading her way, freaked out, bit her nails, stumbled and fell. It did mean the ball of energy missed her, but she was now descending at a rather high speed for an angel. People in the crowed were yelling and screaming.  
  
Zelgadiss heard none of it. His focus was entily on Amelia falling. With time for little thought, he leapt out of his seat and over the heads of people in front. Both hood and mask dropped away, revealing his face but that was the least of his problems. With speed only capable for a demon he raced towards the Saillune princess, plan in mind of braking the fall.  
  
Amelia gave a little scream as the ground raced up to catch her.  
  
Zelgadiss leapt over the last row of audience, arms out stretched.  
  
Needless to say, he wasn't fast enough. Amelia hit the ground headfirst. And just to top it off, Zelgadiss got his own foot caught on something and came crashing down too.  
  
The attacker was still on stage, watching the havoc with no expression. 'Amusing.' He said when both Zel and Amelia hit rock bottom.  
  
His own cape billowed about in the weak wind that always turns up at dramatic parts for the sake of cape billowing. He surveyed through purple eyes set into a man's face topped by dark royal blue hair. His outfit was that of a travelling swordsman except he owned no visible sword. I fact the only weapons were a set of clawed gauntlets covering his hands like gloves.  
  
'Just hold up a second, buddy.' Someone spoke from behind him. He turned to find the petite sorceress and her bodyguard.  
  
'Lina Inverse.' He spoke still in an expressionless tone. It wasn't a question, or a statement as such. Just two words strung together that happened to be her name. At leats that's how he made it sound.  
  
Lina looked confused for a second, but brushed it aside. All around them towns folk were running about in hysterics, but they ignored it up on the stage. 'Ok then,' She began, 'first off I don't like people attacking my friends, and secondly I don't like people I don't know claiming they know me!' She finished with an emphasis. She glanced to him. Behind her Amelia and Zelgadiss were picking themselves up off the floor, Amelia having lost the wings and tiara somewhere in the fall.  
  
'Please come with me, I have been sent to escort you.' The attacker said with no indication he had heard Lina's last remark.  
  
Lina smiled slightly as if an amusing thought had hit her. 'And what will you do if I refuse?' She asked.  
  
The guy narrowed his eyes, the first sign of expression from him. 'I have been given my orders and your refusal plays no part in them.' He said advancing on Lina.  
  
At that point Goury jumped out in front of her, hand on hilt of his sword once more. 'I'm this girl's protector and I'll let no one touch her.' He announced.  
  
'Goury…' Lina moaned. Zelgadiss and Amelia had made their way up behind them, leaning slightly on each other for support, but what the man was to do next would send Amelia's unjust senses off scale. He raised his arm once more, clawed hand facing the distressed audience and let loose another ball of dark energy. This one hit true and exploded in the faces of many.  
  
Amelia leaped forward. 'That is so unjust!' She yelled.  
  
'Not now, Amelia!' Lina called.  
  
Amelia threw her own spell. 'Bram Blazer!' She cried as a shock wave of lightning was sent the attackers way.  
  
'Careful where you throw that thing about!' Lina yelled at her.  
  
Amelia smiled innocently. 'Sorry Miss Lina.'  
  
'Bom di Wind!' Lina got another start as Zelgadiss let go of his own wind attack.  
  
'You too!' She shouted at him.  
  
'You're not one to talk.' Zel pointed out.  
  
'Look.' Goury said. They did.  
  
The man was still standing confidently, completely unaffected by the spells. He smiled at them. 'Amusing.' He repeated.  
  
'Ooo I hate guys like this.' Lina complained, 'Why can't they just die straight off.'  
  
'Well its not like you've done anything, Miss Lina.' Amelia said.  
  
'Fine.' Lina hissed. 'Rune Flare!' She cried unleashing multiple missiles of fire at the target. Apart from obscuring their vision and destroying much of their surroundings, this had no effect either. 'Damn it.' Lina cursed.  
  
Goury jumped in front of the three sorcerers once more. 'Light come forth!' He yelled, yanking the sword from its sheath and holding it before him. It was a well kept, cleverly crafted sword, but none the less an ordinary five hand spans of sharpened steal that he held. No Sword of Light. 'Ahh!' He wailed, 'I forgot! I don't have the Sword of Light any more.'  
  
Lina hit her head with the palm of her hand as Amelia sighed with loss of hope.  
  
The guy looked bored. 'Mind if I play?' He asked.  
  
'Yeah, we do!' Lina yelled. She cast a quick levitation spell to reach the beam that Amelia had previously occupied. She crossed her arms before her body, closed her eyes to concentrate. Her hair swirled about as an updraft caught hold of it and her cloak, making an unseen force about her. 'Darkness beyond twilight…'  
  
Zelgadiss jumped as he recognised the spell. 'And she called us reckless!'  
  
'…Crimson beyond blood that flows.' Lina continued, a small ball of energy collecting in her hands, 'Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows…'  
  
Amelia and Zelgadiss were busy herding the townsfolk out of the square and as far away as possible. It appeared their Whit Magic Festival was coming to an abrupt end.  
  
'…I pledge myself to concur all those who stand…'  
  
Amelia appeared at Goury's elbow, who was busy with his non-Sword-of-Light. 'Mr Goury, I think now would be a good time to get moving.' She said with a pleasant smile. Goury looked up at Lina for the first time.  
  
'…before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand…'  
  
'Oh.' He said. 'Run for it!!!' Goury snatched Amelia by the wrist and began to do just that.  
  
'…Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I poses!'  
  
The man still on stage was watching Lina. In response to her chanting he had rising on eyebrow, but other wise remained expressionless on the whole.  
  
'Dragon Slave!' Lina's voice echoed about the square, bouncing off the walls and filling the silence with fear. She released the spell in a burst of dark black and blood red energy towards the man.  
  
Now from an ariel, apposed to a nest of fireflies it looked as if someone had taken a flame thrower to it. The night was temporarily lit up. There was the almighty explosion of the Dragon Slave making contact as a dome of flame and heat spread sky wards like a rapidly blossoming flower. A very deadly flower.  
  
The square, which was still circular, had been annihilated, the stage and seats extinguished, the kabab stall barely recognisable and the surrounding streets baring marks of flying debree and the heat wave.  
  
Down on the ground a pile of rubble was moving. It was suddenly blown apart by force as Zelgadiss, Amelia and Goury revealed themselves underneath, protected by one of Zel's shields. He dropped it and walked over to Lina still on her only standing support beam. He tapped it and it collapsed.  
  
'Hey!' Lina shouted as she fell. She cast a levitation to land safely though, unlike Amelia had.  
  
'Nice one.' Zelgadiss said, sarcasm evident. Lina gave him a cute innocent puppy face as well as a peace sign.  
  
'Miss Lina.' Amelia appeared behind the two, not sounding too pleased, 'Have you any idea how many people you could have killed?' Goury nodded his head in agreement with the princess.  
  
'Well it worked, didn't it!' Lina defended her actions.  
  
'I wish.' Zelgadiss mumbled, his eyes focussed on something above them. They all looked up to see the presumably-dead-but-obviously-not man hovering in the air.  
  
'Why is it getting harder and harder to kill someone these days!' Lina yelled going chibi and stomping the ground.  
  
Zelgadiss gave her the indifferent look. 'You said it yourself. No one would watch something like that.'  
  
'Oh yeah.'  
  
The man still looked bored. 'My turn now?' He asked as if there were many more enjoyable things he could think of doing. 'Or we could just make this easier for everyone and you come with me, Inverse.'  
  
Lina looked thoughtful. 'No.' She said after a bit, 'Sorry, buddy, but I tend not to trust people who survive a Dragon Slave. It's just not very human you see.'  
  
The guy creased his eyebrow in thought. 'Are you suggesting that if I had died you would have joined forces with me?' He asked in mock confuse-meant.  
  
Lina stumbled on her words. 'Er…something like that, yeah.' She tried to wave it aside. Zelgadiss, Amelia and Goury all sighed. It had to be something stupid for even Goury to recognise it.  
  
The man also sighed. 'Very well then. Perhaps I can have just one go at persuasion.' He said raising his right arm once more, dark energy beginning to form in his palm facing the four below. They braced themselves, relying on the good old wind shield to come in handy.  
  
Something darted past, too quickly for human sight that it appeared only as a black streak across their vision. The man in the air didn't notice it until whatever it was made contact with his out stretched arm. He recoiled in pain, letting out a small yell of surprise.  
  
Inspecting the wound quickly he glanced in the direction the attack had come. 'You.' He hissed with distaste.  
  
Lina and co. glanced in the same direction but could see no one or anything out of the ordinary. Apart from the fact much of it had been blown apart from the Dragon Slave, but then that was a fairly ordinary sight for them.  
  
Amelia was the first to look back at the man only to discover he wasn't there to look back at. She let out a yelp. 'He's gone.' She cried. The rest looked too.  
  
'What a classy exit.' Zelgadiss commented.  
  
'I wonder who he was.' Amelia pondered, still unaware that her white dress was rather tattered.  
  
'Evil.' Goury replied only to be thumped by Lina.  
  
She looked up to where the odd man had been. 'Well one thing's for certain. He was a mazoku, and a powerful member for that by the looks of it.'  
  
  
  
You like, ne? Please tell me if it was too long or anything. I was originally going to cut it in half and make them too different episodes, but I decided to follow Slayers tradition. In following the tradition means there is a fight related (through a couple of twists) to the rest of the story and some time during it Lina lets go of a Dragon Slave ^.^ The only other thing is, with the exception of the first season, the four friends all meet up through a strange twist of fate.  
  
Yes I do actually have a story planed in the depths of my chaotic mind and I will get to it. It just needs the inspiration of reviews *hint, hint, cough, cough*  
  
Oh well, stay tuned (when I get around to it) for Ep #2: 'Help Me! Mazoku Servants Abroad!' A damsel in distress, a new foe, a new friend, and a visit from an unwelcome aquaetence. What is going on Xellos? 


End file.
